


Spring Mornings

by jeonswonwoo



Series: Loving You [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont think i know how to write anymore sorry, just almost 2k of fluff, puppy lives to sleep and interrupt woogyu's make out sessions, ridiculous pick-up lines, the summary makes it sound messier than it actually is, they are two idiots in love, woohyun really loves sunggyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonswonwoo/pseuds/jeonswonwoo
Summary: The one where Woohyun has terrible pick-up lines, an even worse timing and there's more than one marriage proposal within the space of 24 hours.





	Spring Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> jesus, it's really been a whole year since i posted anything.  
> i've been stuck with writers block but i'm finally free and i managed to write this very self-indulgent woogyu fic. i'm turning this into a little mini series composed of the cat fic, this proposal fic and then the wedding fic — so yeah, there's still one more coming i just don't know when.  
> the title is shit but that's expected from me, sorry about that. and also you don't need to read other fic to understand this one, but you're welcome to do it if you want to  
> as usual if you see any typos i'm sorry, i'm just blind to them apparently.  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated.

“If you were a booger I’d pick you first,” Woohyun says in a bubbly tone too close to Sunggyu’s face. A proud smile plastered on his face, like he just dropped the best pick-up line known to man.

Sunggyu can hear the rest of the guys trying not to laugh at Woohyun's poor attempts at wooing him, and can’t help but roll his eyes as he’s laughing at his boyfriend’s drunken nonsense. 

 

It was a Friday night and the whole group had decided to go out for drinks, as they did every week, leaving Sunggyu stuck on driver duty, seeing he had tests and essays to grade the whole weekend an a hungover was very much out of question.

He didn’t mind it too much, not as much as he makes it seem, anyway. He got to see and spend time with his best friends after a long stressful week of teaching, and they never got too drunk, so he didn’t worry too much. 

Except for Woohyun.

Woohyun likes sweet drinks, fancy cocktails, that didn’t really feel like they had any alcohol in them, so most often than not he ends up drinking one too many without realizing it.

They hadn’t even been there for a whole of two hours before Woohyun was already drunk off his ass and spewing nonsense. 

He had been having a tough week with his new book — he kept complaining that nothing was coming out right and that all he had written this week had been a page and it had lasted half an hour before he erased the whole thing —, so Sunggyu knew his boyfriend was gonna let himself loose a bit. 

The other five were tipsy enough to become a giggly mess over the smallest things, but not too much that they were annoying Sunggyu or being too loud — for that Sunggyu was thankful, because putting up with five drunk grown ass men would be, quite literally, hell. So it was of no surprise that they all laughed at everything Woohyun said to Sunggyu. 

It started with Woohyun complementing Sunggyu’s eyes, then his smile, and now he’s just throwing him every single pick-up line his drunken brain can remember.

“If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber,” Woohyun says, face super serious, making everyone burst out laughing. 

Woohyun has always been very smooth and witty, but when drunk it’s on another level and Sunggyu finds it endearing and very funny, if he’s being honest — but if Woohyun asks, he’s the least funny drunk he’s ever seen.

“Oh my God! Shut up, Woohyun.”

The other man just continues — the guys, especially Sungyeol, encouraging him as he goes. ”Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears.”

Sunggyu smiles, shaking his head. Woohyun had already used that pick-up line twice in the last fifteen minutes. 

"There's only so many times you can use the same pick-up lines, Nam."

"You're smiling so I guess it worked,” he winks and tries to kiss Sunggyu on the lips but misses his mouth completely, ending up smooching his chin.

"Sunggyu, your boyfriend really is he luckiest man in the world,” he sighs in a way that would make anyone outside their little group think Woohyun was crushing on a taken man.

“ _You’re_ my boyfriend," he says trying to sound annoyed but sounding completely fond instead.

“I know," he giggles, proud of himself. "I'm the luckiest man in the whole world. God, I love you!"

"You're so gross."

Woohyun giggles and holds Sunggyu's hands, interlocking their fingers.

"We should totally get married! Let's get to Hawaii and get married," he says bubbly out of the blue, his eyes growing big and the tone of his voice obviously full of excitement, as if he just had the greatest epiphany of his life.

"Aaaaaand that is our queue to leave," Sunggyu sighs fondly as he gets ready to get up.

“Really, let’s get married.”

"You're drunk, Nam Woohyun."

He hums. "That might be true, but I'm still serious," and he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, giggling and whispering I love you's into Sunggyu's skin.

After taking them to the closest bus stop and making sure they get into the bus — even though they aren't drunk enough not to know what they’re doing —, they bid goodbye to the other guys and Sunggyu drags Woohyun, who still has his arms around Sunggyu’s neck, to his car.

 

 

The next morning Sunggyu wakes up early to get a head start grading the tests and the essays, letting Woohyun sleep until he feels like it. 

It’s barely ten minutes past eleven p.m when he hears a low grunt coming from their room. Puppy who was sleeping on his desk, where the sun is hitting, lifts his head briefly before going back to sleep again. 

Sunggyu gets up to pick up a glass of water and an aspirin and heads to their room.

When he gets to there Woohyun is already sitting on the bed, hands covering his eyes to protect him from the rays of sunshine that are hitting his face, but obviously relishing in the warmth they’re providing.

“I’m never drinking again,” he grunts.

“You say that every time.” 

Woohyun laughs softly and takes the aspirin and glass of water his boyfriend is handing him. 

"You know,” he starts. “I was being serious about what I said last night."

“What? That I was a— what was it that you called me? Ah! A cute-cumber,” he mocks and they both laugh a little bit too laud, and Woohyun brings his hands to rub at his temples. “You said a lot of things last night.” 

Woohyun gives him a smile. "About marrying you."

Sunggyu's eyes grow bigger and he promptly chokes on his own spit, making Woohyun laugh. "That was a shit proposal, Nam."

"You're right. It was," and he reaches for his bedside drawer and takes out a tiny dark blue velvet box. 

"I was going to wait for the right moment to propose to you, make a grand gesture and all that, you know me. But I realized that with you every moment is the right moment," he smiles and stops for a moment to look into Sunggyu's eyes, a smile so big plastered on his face his small eyes have disappeared and given place to small crescents. "God,I write for a living but every time I look at you the words completely escape me because I can never find the right words to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love everything about you — even the things that drive me up the wall, I love. I want you. Forever. I want the big wedding, I want everyone we know there to see us declare our love for each other and see us make a fool out of our selves when we can barely say our vows through our tears, and I want to see Dongwoo and Sungjong cry and Sungyeolmaking fun of them with Myungsoo, and Howon pretending he didn’t shed a single tear," at that Sunggyu laughs, and it takes every inch of his will power not to kiss Woohyun in the middle of his proposal. "I want to call you my husband for the rest of my days, I want to have kids with you; everything, the whole shebang."

Woohyun moves and puts himself on one knee on the bed. He grabs Sunggyu’s hand, who's sitting in front of him, all big, happy smiles and his eyes shinning light the brightest starts in the sky. “So. Kim Sunggyu, will you—"

But Sunggyu doesn't even let him finish. “Yes!” He kisses his lips. “Yes!” He kisses his nose. "Yes!” And he kisses his lips again. 

"You didn't even let me finish," the younger boy pouts.

“I was ready to say yes the moment I saw you pull out the tiny velvet box, Woohyun,” Sunggyu admits. “There isn’t a scenario where I wouldn’t say yes.”

Woohyun leans in and plants a kiss on his lips, breaking apart when he remembers he still hasn’t put the ring on Sunggyu’s finger.

It’s a thin white gold band with four small diamonds. 

It’s very discreet, anyone will probably miss it if Sunggyu doesn’t bring attention to it, and he loves it. It’s beautiful, and he cups Woohyun’s face, kissing him again.

“It’s beautiful, Woohyun! I love you so damn much. I really do, and I’ve never been so happy, but right now I hate you so much. You really have the worst timing in the world,” Sunggyu says amused, wiping the few tears that have fallen, as he reaches for his bedside drawer.

“Uh?!” Woohyun is confused for a second before he sets eyes on the velvet box on Sunggyu’s hands, and bursts out laughing. 

"I knew I wanted to marry you the day you tried to make me feel better after my family dog died by making a puppet show with my socks," he remembers and they both laugh at the memory. “You looked ridiculous and for that whole hour you made me laugh countless times, made me forget about how sad I actually was. And I knew then that you were my soulmate, that I wanted you with me for the rest of my life. We were just kids, but I knew I was gonna love you for the rest of my life,” he takes Woohyun’s hand to his lips and plants a soft kiss. “We’ve know each other for thirteen years, and you’ve made me the happiest person on the planet every single one of those years.”

"So, Nam Woohyun will you—"

He cuts Sunggyu with a kiss. A messy one; too much laughing and barely any kissing.

Sunggyu breaks the kiss, smiling so much he thinks it's gonna get stuck permanently like that, and takes out a white gold band with a line of small diamonds in the middle and slides it on Woohyun’s finger. It took him a lot of his savings to buy the ring, but the look on Woohyun’s face, the smile his giving him; it’s all worth it.“But honestly, I hate you so much for proposing before I had the chance to do it. I had prepared a whole event,” he whines. “I was gonna propose on the day we met.”

At that Woohyun can't help but burst out laughing. “I can’t believe us. Everyone is gonna have the time of their lives when they find out.”

Sunggyu just pulls him in for another kiss — God, he loves kissing Woohyun — that lasted all of half a minute before they are interrupted by Puppy, who comes to nestle right between both of them, his head resting on Woohyun’s thigh, and Sunggyu swears that all this cat does is sleep. 

Sleep and being very determined to interrupt every make out session he and Woohyun could possible have.

Sunggyu picks him up and settles the cat on his chest, who gives him a very unamused look for having his nap interrupted. 

“You’re dads are getting married. Yes, they are,” Sunggyu says in a singsong tone to their cat in a baby voice, but all Puppy does is lift his head to see were the noise is coming from and then proceeds to return to his nap on top on Sunggyu’s chest. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“I am, but you love me.”

“That I do you,” and he kisses Sunggyu. “That I do, you idiot.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@tuansmarc](https://twitter.com/tuansmarc)


End file.
